dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fenris
Moving In Are we sure Fenris moves in, as is currently stated in the romance section? I tried all of the conversation options for the post-sister conversation, but while the flirt option is paraphrased as "Stay with me" which could theoretically indicate "Stay at my Mansion," the actual dialogue is "Whatever happens, I hope it means we'll stay together" so "stay" is clearly in a relationship sense rather than a residency sense. Is there any proof he actually moves in with Hawke? --Lilliful (talk) 21:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Rilan (talk) 09:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I just updated the romance guide. Gaider just cleared it up on the BSN. Fenris is not able to move in, the official guide (where the information originally came from) is wrong. Class Specialization Are we sure about the two-handed weapon thing? 'cause the picture shows him dual wielding.--Sarkadark (talk) 13:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we're sure. The devs have said explicitly he wields a two-handed sword. I know what image you're talking about, but you don't see a blade in his other hand. HelterSkelter (talk) 05:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Originally I thought that he was an arcane warrior wielding that two handed blade, because he's an elf, and the whole lyrium burnt skin. User talk:Super Warden 9:52, January 5, 2011, (UTC) :David had specifically stated he's not an mage, nor arcane warrior. -- (talk) 11:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was just stating how I thought he MIGHT be an arcane warrior, but thank you for specifying. --User:Super Warden Cleaning up As the article is still small and all the references point to the same two pages, I reduced the number of ref tags. In the future, if we continue to link only to one source, we might want to limit the tags to one per section or at least paragraph. Also changed the mark-up on the tags. These can be formatted like any link on the wiki, and it's good to hide the a href address. -- Maria Caliban (talk) 09:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm... i wonder I wonder if he's going to be the Zevran of DA2. Y'know, the male sex fiend of the game. Leliana was the female version in DA:O, Isabela takes Leliana's sexy fiendiness in DA2, so I wonder if Fenris will be the Zev of the game. Just a speculative thought. Lying Memories (talk) 11:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : I think he'll be a definite romance not so much the Bisexual choice but who knows, I can see the whole "it hurts when you touch me... but for you it's worth it" i feel he'd be more of a sensitive brooding character and less of the openly flirtatious Zev, feel he'd be as Romantic as Alistair but less of the jokeyness and more of the shyness and sensitivity Zachariah Zuan (talk) 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::YAY we were right he is a romance! Yay! To be honest though I would've preferred Varric over Fenris as a romance option, because well... c'mon. chest hair so manly it rips a shirt in half. Lying Memories (talk) 01:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Danarius ? Apparently we are able to see Fenris' magister master's house during the Kirkwall playing on demo. His name is Danarius. Anyone able to pull out a screenshot on that so we can put it up here? :First you should tell us where you got this information so it can be confirmed. Without confirmation it is going to be removed from the wiki the moment it is put up. Also to sign your posts. Balitant (talk) 06:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The info is from here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5481839/966#6265651 --TankgirlY (talk) 10:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Its not going to cut it. Its just a name thrown out by a poster on the forum. Even if the name is true, there is still not a connection that can be made that it is Fenris's former masterBalitant (talk) 16:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The demo is being decoding as we speak, will find the info soon enough. I will post the link here once there is something. :D --TankgirlY (talk) 21:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : Regardless, it's not confirmed information. Besides that, only the illegitimate leaked demo has this information. Is the wiki even allowed to host that sort of information. HelterSkelter (talk) 23:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : Righty-O, just thought you guys might be interested. Will wait until the game release then. --TankgirlY (talk) 00:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost maxed out Rivalry and he went against me in the end!? I thought having either enough friendship or rivalry will make the characters join you. I was with a mage this time, though. Is there no way of convincing Fenris to fight along side me, if I'm a mage, I did his personal quest, killed Danarius and everything and he still betrayed me. Why? I was with a Rogue in my first play-through and with him I didn't even do his personal quest and I had no difficult in bringing him to my side. Could this be another bug? :You can talk him out of it, if you compare siding with the Templars like supporting slavery. HelterSkelter (talk) 22:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The odd thing is, I thought I chose the same dialogue options I did with my rogue. I was certain of it, because I always choose the same, no matter what character I play. Romance after A Bitter Pill On the page, it talks about the option where he asks to stay, and says something about rivalry/friendship and the "questioning beliefs" quest. Maybe I'm just being dense, but I've tried this dialogue with the quest completed and not both with rivalry and friendship, and it always plays out the same way, not with him asking if Hawke wants him to stay, but rather the whole Hawke grabbing his arm thing. So, I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to get the other one to trigger? :Because you keep asking, that's why. Let him go, and he'll come back the next time you enter your house. The scene is there in case you failed to get your F/R high enough when you initially got the conversation. HelterSkelter (talk) 14:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So, I was just being dense... thanks, and good to know... Infobox image Hello all =) I think the image of the infobox should be replaced by a new with better quality and framing the face of Fenris (like the other companions images). The current image has not the same format as the other images and I think put a screenshot of the game is better than an image trailer older than 3 months and a half (17 December 2010). What do you think? Itachou [~talk~] 19:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :The current image is an official portrait. It is not from a trailer. I think it could use a better crop, but it's fine. HelterSkelter (talk) 21:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :There are no format on how pictures are supposed to be cropped, though. Alistair has his picture cropped to his chest, Morrigan's below, Zevran is cropped a bit closer. I personally do not see a problem with Fenris's picture. I personally prefer a chest (or even hip) to face picture than just a close-up on the face for the infobox. --'D.' (talk · ) 22:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Rivalry I know there are some other places to gain small amounts of rivalry. For instance, in act 3 if you have him in your party when you speak to Anders after his Justice quest (the gathering of items part) and accept his request to distract the Grand Cleric you will get at least -5 Rivalry pts from Fenris. Does anyone know of any others? PS I just finished the 'on the lose' quest. I had allowed the Orlesian mage to run (with Fenris in my party) then at the end of the quest when I returned to Meredith and lied to her, saying he was dead, Fenris ratted me out. I then got -10 rivalry. --ShadowSentinel (talk) 00:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thane Krios vs. Fenris I have problems with the character Fenris as he reminds too much of Thane Krios in Mass Effect 2. It is obvious that they are voiced by the same actor but even their stories are similar. Then again Thane reminds of Zevran too. Where is the originality in borrowing from ME2?--Diosprometheus (talk) 08:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) There are not voiced by the same actor. Fenris is voiced by Gideon Emery and and Thane is voiced by Keythe Farley. They sound very, very different. I don't see very many similarities to Thane other than a sad past and skin tight armor. As for Zevran, yes there are both elves...that's about it. Everyone will see these characters differently. Fenris the Wolf shuld it be added that his name may be a reference to the wolf Fenris (sometimes Fenrir) from norse mythology? he also has the attributes of being a "lone wolf" in that he is a fierce fighter and kinda solitary...just a thought He is definitely a fierce fighter, but I don't understand what you mean when you say 'kinda solitary' He's not really solitary, what with agreeing to go with Hawke and all. Hell, even agreeing to doing it with him. Sign your posts please, also, he is aa lone wolf character, as he went so many years avoiding Danarius by himself, with hawke hr's like all the other companions, just stucking with him for vague reasons. (talk) 07:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) romance scene i have over 50% rivalry, did questioning belief and other quests involving him prior to it. i gave him the book, and have flirted with him several times, but when i go home after a bitter pill i don't get the last romance option, so i cant ask if he wants to stay. i only have 'i want to help you' and two others that i cant remember. can someone help me out? i REALLY dont wanna have to restart the game for something as stupid as this. -Anon BUG I found out that if Fenris leaves after romancing, and you're at the Hawke Estate and leave, you'll have to option to recruit him in your party. I thought that was kinda funny. I think it should be mentioned. (talk) 18:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it --Loub (talk) 19:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think he means that when you leave your house, you can choose your party and you can select Fenris. --Sencilia (talk) 12:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) References I have noticed that the number 2 reference after Hawke's name points to an external image related to Sebastian Vael Any opinions as to whether it should be moved to his page instead of been on Fenris'?